Lazy Love
by Rush31
Summary: Steve has responsibilities he has to take care of but he's feeling a little lazy and Thor isn't helping matters. Inspired by Track #2, Lazy Love, from Ne-Yo's R.E.D album. You can consider this short piece a continuation of "Whosoever" but its not necessary to read the first story. This one can stand alone. Just wanted to upload something since I haven't been here in a


Lazy Love

The meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D was scheduled for eleven thirty and I had every intention on being early. Unfortunately, when I glanced at the regal clock perched above Thor's majestic mantel, it read six forty four. That meant it was twelve forty two back home. _Guess I'm officially the opposite of early_.

_Come on._ _You're the Captain. You have obligations to uphold. _I really needed to get a move on. My Asgardian honeymoon vacation was over and I had to head back down to Earth for the day. I'm sure everyone was waiting down there for me.

_You're still in bed, Steve. Get your ass up!_ I should have listened to myself.Instead, I rolled over into his silky hair and that sexy body, oh so firm and cozy. _Yeah._ I reminisced on last night. _Damn!_ I was hoping he'd wake up and give it to me one more time before . . . before I had to go. _Must there always be responsibilities I have to take care of?_

I was just about finished with my self-talk when I sat up, leaning on my elbows. That's when Thor began to stir. Unexpectedly, he turned over, smiled, and draped his leg over me and I fell victim to the lazy love. He had that look. His eyes expressed my sentiments exactly_. I don't wanna go nowhere. I don't wanna do nothing. I just wanna be here with you._

"Where, pray tell, do you think you're going?" asked Thor in that commanding yet gentle voice as he tightened his hold on me with that one leg.

"You know I have a meeting back on Earth today. Unlike you, I can't get royal pardons in order to skip out on team meetings."

Thor just smiled and then glanced up at the wall clock.

"It appears that you are already late. What harm will a few more minutes do?" he asked seductively while placing his hand at the back of my neck in order to draw me closer.

"Well, when you say it like that, I'm sure I can spare just a few more moments."

Thor took position atop me and his lips began fighting for purchase over mine. I loved how his long hair draped over us as if to hide our faces from onlookers. As his kiss became softer, his grip on my cock became more firm. He stroked me to full mass before sliding me in. He was still pretty well prepped from our high-spirited games the evening before but even the almighty Thor had to wince, just a little, as I was being fully inserted. _That serum didn't just improve the size and strength of my pecs and for that I am eternally grateful. _

Thor was in his element now. Or rather, I was in his. He was straddled across me and hunched over me, his upper body close to mine. He rode me like a jockey riding his prized stallion and I did my best to make sure we kept our stride. As we approached our finish line, we were both moaning in each other's ears and grasping for any area where we could find purchase. I was tugging on his golden locks and grasping that supple ass and he was holding firmly onto my chest. Thor came with a warrior's cry when I lifted my hips and pelvis off of the bed in order to bury myself within him. I came too, with a sharp yell, as Thor descended back down upon me.

For a few minutes we remained silent and motionless. Thor was in no hurry to move from his spot and I didn't want him to. We were a mess_. I swear I've never cum so much as I have while being here. Must be something in the Asgardian food and water._

Thor either heard me giggle under my breath or he was able to read my silly thoughts because he smiled and then hit me over the head with a fluffy pillow before returning to his side of the bed.

_Damn, that was good!_

"Time for me to hit the shower."

"You're still leaving?"

"Yeah, despite the fact that now I'm about two hours late. Thanks to you."

I stroked the left side of Thor's face before kissing him softly.

_You better go now. You just can't help yourself when it comes to him._ If Fury, Coulson, and the others knew Thor as intimately as I do, they would understand my dilemma. Who would want to part with such a god as him? _If I stay in this bed any longer, I'm gonna . . ._

I scurried to shower before I could finish my lewd thought and began washing away the morning's activities. I was trying my best to calm down and cool off when suddenly on my back I felt a firm touch. He was right behind me. I turned towards him to see the water glistening off his body. His eyes were begging for me one more time.

"Thor, I really gotta go. I have commitments and duties I have to take care of."

He responded by wrapping his arms around me and I fell victim to the lazy love. We stood there, just kissing, as the water from the royal shower flowed in rivulets over and between us. He began lapping the water streams from my flesh and I knew this was only a precursor of what was to follow. I couldn't wait and he didn't force me to do so.

I don't remember falling asleep after our shower session, but I did if the bedroom clock and Thor napping next to me were anything to go by. Guess it wasn't in my stars to accomplish anything today. _That's cool_. I had no inclination to go anywhere or do anything or be with anyone, save for him. _I'm just too far gone on that lazy love._


End file.
